For desk works, adhesive products in which an adhesive agent layer is provided on a base material (see, for example, Non-patent document 1 described below) are widely circulated. Such adhesive products are roughly classified to two types. The former are products in which an adhesive agent can be peeled from a base material, and adherends are attached onto each other in the state that the adhesive agent is transferred onto one of the adherends. A pressure-sensitive transfer (pressure-sensitive transfer adhesive) tape and a pressure-sensitive transfer sheet, which are each commercially available as the so-called tape paste, and others fall under this category. The latter include an adhesive tape or label in which an adhesive agent cannot be peeled from a base material and the base material itself is attached onto an adherend, and other members.
About a product in any one of these manners, importance is attached to pasting-off performance when the product is handled as well as adhesive force. As a manner effective for making pasting-off good, dot-pattern painting (see, for example, Patent document 1 described below), in which an adhesive agent is intermittently painted onto a base material, is adopted in a process for producing an adhesive product. Another advantage of the dot-pattern-painting is that air can be taken out from voids between pieces of the adhesive agent to effectively avoid a problem that air is confined between the adhesive agent and the adherend to generate bubbles or wrinkles.
In recent years, a request that the dot diameter of the adhesive agent should be made smaller and the layer thereof should be made thinner has been rising. As the dot diameter of the adhesive agent becomes smaller, a fear that the adhesive agent is pressed out of the adherend becomes weaker; thus, the adhesive agent layer becomes suitable for a delicate work to give an advantage for the attaching of a small member. It also becomes possible to form a pressure-sensitive transfer tape narrower in width. Additionally, as the adhesive agent layer becomes thinner, the amount of the pressure-sensitive transfer tape that can be wound around a reel having a fixed size, that is, the length of the tape becomes larger. About the finish of the adherend after it is attached, irregularities therein turn small so that the adherend becomes smooth. Furthermore, the total consumption of the adhesive agent is reduced.
However, when the dot diameter of the adhesive agent is made small and the thickness of the adhesive agent layer is made small, the adhesive force lowers and the adhesive strength weakens at once.